Young Love
by Weasleyboy
Summary: The beginning of Harry and Ron's relationship. R for later chapters. My first fanfic. Please RR. DON'T FLAME!
1. The Train

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please read and review. I accept constructive criticism, note: this is not the same thing as flaming someone. This story contains some yaoi and some lime stuff between the Boy Who Lived and his best friend. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Love

by Weasleyboy

The first time Ron saw the famous Harry Potter, he was smitten. Harry had wild jet black hair and brilliant green eyes. Kind of scrawny and pale, but Ron didn't care too much. To Ron, he was perfect.

When Harry Potter first saw Ronald Weasley, he was also smitten deeply. His ginger hair and ordinary person's clothes made Harry drool internally. He was about an inch taller than hairy, and seemed to have a sort of insecurity to him.

They were sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express when they learned more about each other. After getting aquainted, they talked for a while. They had a few visits from people; a very vile boy, his cronies, and a very intelligent sounding girl. The girl told them that they'd be arriving soon and to change into their robes. Once she left, there was an awkward moment before Harry said," I guess we'd better get changed." Ron nodded and they both pulled their robes out.

"Do you want me to leave while you get changed?" Ron asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"No," Harry said rather quickly, "I mean, we're going to be changing in front of others at the school anyway, so we might as well get used to it."

Ron smiled and Harry smiled back. Harry then turned around and slid all his clothes off, except for his briefs. Ron took this opportunity to look at his body. Harry was kind of skinny, but not too skinny. He was pretty pale but not as pale as Ron. His arms and legs had light, prepubescent dustings of dark hair. The rest of his body, from what Ron could tell, was hairless, save for his crazy mop of hair on his head.

After his quick look-over, Ron turned around too and slid his clothes of. He tried his best to hide his front, for he had gotten a hard-on. Harry turned to sneek a peek too and fell in love all over again with Ron and his body. His skin was a little paler than Harry's and had a tiny dusting of ginger hairs on his arms and legs. Like Harry, he seemed to have no other bodily hair. He had a bit more of a belly than Harry, but not a huge amount. Harry sprung a stiff one and quickly put his clothes on. However, he didn't know how to put his tie on. Ron, who was still in his briefs, felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head. There was Harry holding his tie up.

"Erm...Ron, could you help with this tie? I haven't a clue how to put it on." Harry asked. Ron eyed the tie and in his head had a problem. 'I want to help Harry with his tie, but I've got a boner. Think cold, ugly, cold, mathematics.' Ron thought to himself. His boner went down to half mass but wouldn't go any farther. 'Guess this'll have to do, I hope he doesn't notice.'

Ron turned with a small bulge in his briefs and stepped closer to Harry, trying to keep Harry's eyes on his face. He took the tie and started putting it on Harry's neck. Ron glanced for a second, from the tie, at Harry. Harry gave him a smile. 'Oh no' Ron thought ' please don't go up' , but it was too late, he went to full mast.

Harry felt something poking at his private area. He looked down, and there was Ron's stiffy, tenting up his briefs. Harry just stared at it and Ron stared at Harry. For a moment, this was all they could do. Then Ron said," I'm so sorry, it was just...", but Harry didn't listen. He took that moment to give Ron a quick look of questioning for approval before he reached down and touched Ron's boyhood. Ron just froze while Harry felt it lightly. Ron moaned very lightly and took a step towards Harry. Harry had it all in his hand. He took his other hand and was about to pull down Ron's briefs, when he heard walking in the hallway. Harry quickly let go and sat down. Ron rapidly slipped his robes on and sat down just before the door opened and the smart girl, Hermione, stepped in.

"We've arrived," she said in a very announcer-like voice. She then stepped out and Harry and Ron gave sighs of relief. They got up and gave each other looks that mean't 'we'll talk about this later'. They exited the train and were greeted by Hagrid before entering small boats that took them across the lake, to the castle.

Next chapter coming soon...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did you like it? Please RR!


	2. First Night

Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter. This chapter contains yaoi and slight lemon. Please RR. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of 'em belong to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Love: First Night

by Weasleyboy

After being sorted into their separate houses, the feast began. Harry and Ron sat next to each other, intently listening to the other students and their stories. While Ron was busy gorging himself on food, Harry was observing the other students. There was the intelligent girl with bushy, brown hair across from him. Her name was Hermione. She was bragging to an uninterested fourth year about reading Hogwarts: A History for her fifth time. On her other side was a boy with short, dark hair and a thick Irish accent. He was Seamus Finnigan. Harry thought 'he's kind of cute'. He was explaining how his father found out his mother was a witch, to a kind of pudgy boy. His name was Neville. Harry thought, 'he's kind of cute in a stupid puppy kind of way'.

The table erupted in laughter, signaling the end of Seamus's story, when Harry felt something on his right knee. He looked to his right and there was Ron telling a story to the others. Harry looked down and sure enough, it was Ron's hand. It slowly started creeping up Harry's thigh. Harry could feel heat rising in his face and a blush coming on. He tried to brush Ron's hand away, but Ron persisted and Harry gave up. He tried occupying himself with eating a pudding while Ron's fingers crept to his inner thigh and upwards. Harry started blushing more profusely when Ron touched the tip of his boyhood. Harry could feel himself getting hard and tried not to make any suspicious or sudden moves. Ron finally gripped Harry's bulge. Harry gave a sudden jerk and started coughing. Everyone started looking at Harry while he coughed uncontrollably. Ron swiftly withdrew his hand and patted Harry on the back with the hand that moments before, had been exploring Harry's nether regions. Harry's coughing subsided and he looked around, noticing everyone had been looking at him. He quickly said, "Pudding down the wrong pipe." Everyone chuckled a little and went back to their conversations. Harry leaned closer to Ron and whispered in his ear, "I'll get you back tonight."

Ron whispered back, "I can't wait." The feast ended soon after and the first years followed Ron's older brother Percy (whom was a prefect) to the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron said good night to the girls and swiftly climbed the staircase for the boy's dorm. They found their room and started taking out a few of their belongings and personalized the room. After this, the other three boys in their room, (Seamus, Neville and Dean Thomas) started playing a card game. Harry and Ron decided to talk when the others were asleep. They closed the hangings around their beds and waited.

After an hour, the other boys had gone to bed. Harry, who was wearing his red pajamas, snuck out of his bed and slipped into Ron's. Ron sat up and flicked his wand at the hangings around his bed.

"What was that for?" Harry whispered.

Ron smiled and said at a normal volume, "It's a silencing charm. It's so no one can hear us talking. My brothers, Fred and George, taught me it in case i wanted to do something loud in my room without getting my mum's attention."

"Brilliant," Harry said in astonishment. Ron pulled open his blankets and got out from under them. He was wearing dark green pajamas. They sat facing each other in silence for a moment. Then Harry said, "So do you want to um...." Ron nodded and leaned forward on his knees. He slowly turned his head and placed his lips on Harry's. Harry did his best to kiss back, seeing as this was his first kiss. After ten seconds of this, Ron leaned back, pulling Harry with him. They continued kissing until they were out of breath. Gasping for air, Harry said, "That was amazing."

Ron smiled while stroking Harry's face. Harry leaned in again for another kiss and felt his boyhood becoming hard. He could feel Ron's too, pressing into him. Ron could feel Harry's length and quickly rolled over, so that he was on top. They continued making out for what seemed like forever. Ron could feel himself getting sore so he decided to continue. He pulled his own shirt off and was about to pull Harry's off, when Harry rolled them over once more and started exploring Ron. He kissed Ron's chin, his ear, his neck. Ron shuddered at the pleasurable tickle. Harry continued on Ron's neck and then went farther down. He kissed Ron's collar bone, and got to Ron's nipples. He kissed the right one at first. Then he started licking it over, before he nibbled on it. Ron gasped very softly as Harry did this over and over for both nipples. Ron put his hands in Harry's hair, grasping it lightly. He gently applied pressure, urging Harry to go lower. Harry started kissing down the center of Ron's chest until he got to Ron's naval. He licked around it before dipping his tongue into it. He withdrew his tongue and placed his hand on the top of Ron's pajama bottoms. Ron pulled Harry's head up and nodded. "Not yet," he whispered before kissing Harry and flipping him over. Ron yanked Harry's shirt off and started kissing Harry's neck and chest. He did what Harry did to his nipples and went lower until he got to the tent in Harry's pajama bottoms. He touched the outline very lightly. With his other hand he started pulling the bottoms down before-

FOOSH. The flames lit up in their room and Percy's voice said, "I'm just making sure everyone is asleep." The other boys nodded and Percy left without checking Ron's bed.

Harry and Ron giggled softly and kissed some more. Ron then pressed his body into Harry and said, "That was close. I think we should stop for tonight." Harry sighed, but started kissing Ron some more. His hands were on Ron's back, and slowly crept down to Ron's firm buttocks. He gave it a squeeze and Ron gasped. Harry giggled some more.

"So, what happens next?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess, if you want to, I mean, you could be my boyfriend." Ron said quickly. Harry leaned upwards and kissed Ron again.

"Boyfriends it is." They flipped over once more and Harry got up, putting his shirt on. He gave Ron one last kiss and a quick squeeze to Ron's arse before slipping out and into his own bed. He thought, 'this is going to be a good year'. He and Ron fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Next chapter coming soon......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? Please RR. More to come. MUCH more to come. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Something Special

Author's Note: Ok, so I've now figured out how this story is going to progress. This is going to be either the last or second to last chapter for Harry and Ron's first year. But do not fret, for I will have the story progress through their first three years at least. This chapter contains yaoi and lemon and is most definately R. Please RR. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Love: Something Special

by Weasleyboy

Harry woke up the next morning with Ron's face above him. Ron leaned down, gave Harry a kiss and said, "Good morning love."

Harry sat up quickly saying, "Someone's going to see!" Ron chuckled and kissed Harry again.

"They've all gone for breakfast." Harry gave a sigh of relief and yawned.

"Ron, why are you only in your briefs?" Harry asked, looking at Ron's nearly naked body. Ron smiled and dove onto Harry.

"I was changing and thought it'd be nice for you to wake up to this," Ron explained before yanking Harry's shirt off. He started kissing Harry roughly. After a few minutes of making out they pulled apart and Ron started pulling Harry's pajama bottoms off. Harry grabbed at them, barely holding on.

"Ron, we can't," Harry gasped, "we have to go to breakfast!" Ron gave one more half-hearted tug before giving up and getting his clothes on.

"Tonight then," Ron said. Harry got his clothes and changed underneath his blankets, not wanting Ron to see his privates quite yet. Once they were ready, they went to the Great Hall and had breakfast.

They had an interesting day and during most of the classes, Ron would reach under the table and stroke Harry for a moment. That night, they met in Harry's bed and cast the silencing charm. They had their leisure clothes on, that they wore in their free time. Harry had on a pair of white shorts and a light blue t-shirt. Ron had on a red shirt and very short, white shorts. Ron quickly initiated their activities. He grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on his hard crotch. "I've wanted you all day," Ron told him. Harry smiled and yanked his shirt off. Ron tugged his own shirt off and started kissing Harry's neck. Harry moaned from the tickling pleasure it caused. Ron kissed down Harry's chest and belly until he got to Harry's shorts. Harry lifted his hips as Ron yanked his shorts off. Harry had on his normal briefs. There was a tent in them that Ron touched lightly, careful not to over-do it. Harry pulled Ron down for a kiss and flipped them over. He pulled Ron's shorts off, revealing dark blue briefs. Harry grinned at the color choice and kissed Ron's chest and nipples. Ron gave a deep, pleasurable sigh. He very suddenly flipped Harry over and rubbed his privates on Harry's. He was grinding his hardness against Harry's, the briefs giving a rough feel. Ron couldn't wait anymore and pulled Harry's briefs off.

Harry layed back and let Ron explore. It was true that Harry didn't have any hair down there. Ron touched the smooth, almost velvet length. It had to be about 3" and uncut. Ron stroked it a little more before going back up and kissing Harry. "It's beautiful," he said inbetween kisses. Ron then got up and slowly pulled his own underwear off. Once they were completely off, Harry gasped. He immediately flipped Ron over and started exploring Ron's privates. Like Harry, there was no hair and was uncut. He was 1/2" bigger, but Harry loved it even more for that reason. He touched its soft, warm skin. He reached below and touched Ron's marble-sized jewels with utmost care.

He got back up, kissed Ron and said," You're perfect." They frenched some more before Ron flipped Harry again and started grinding his groin into Harry's. He didn't know why, but this felt wonderful. He soon felt in intense, warm feeling. It lasted only a second or two, but to Ron, it felt like forever. Harry felt the same thing a second later and Ron collapsed onto Harry. They were out of breath and just layed together. Ron's warmth was comforting Harry.

After resting for a few minutes, Ron kissed Harry on the mouth before saying, "That was something special." Harry smiled as he let Ron ravish him. After a half hour more of this, Ron got his pajamas on and snuck back into his bed. He and Harry slept wonderfully.

Next Chapter coming soon.......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Please RR and tell me what you think. Next chapter will take place the following summer. More to come!


	4. The Burrow Part 1

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone for their feedback. To address what a reviewer said about Harry and Ron being too young for this sort of stuff, I actually have a few friends that did this sort of thing together at that age. But I do understand where you are coming from, so in this chapter, there is an event that I'd already planned, but also helps with the topic in which you mentioned. But another thing to remember is that Ron grew up with several older brothers, so he is bound to have heard SOMETHING. As for Harry, he just went with the flow. But anyway, I'll stop jabbering. This chapter contains some light lemon, yaoi, twincest, and some language. Please RR and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Love: The Burrow (Part 1)

by Weasleyboy

The beginning of Harry Potter's summer was awful. He was locked in his room, alone. All he could do was day dream about the things he'd done with Ron that year. After that second night, they did the same activity at least three times a week. Harry didn't know what it was that happened, but it felt wonderful everytime. Harry felt guilty for some reason afterwards, because it felt so good, and yet, he heard bad things about boys doing naughty things with each other.

Harry also spent his time thinking about his encounter with Voldemort. He'd defeated Quirrel, and thought he'd beaten Voldemort. The important thing was that he kept the Stone out of evil's hands.

On his birthday, Harry was rescued by non other than Ron Weasley and his twin brothers, Fred and George, in a flying car.Once they arrived, Harry and Ron headed up to Ron's room. Harry looked around before sitting down on Ron's bed.

"So what have you been up to this summer?" Harry asked.

Ron sat down next to him and said, "Nothing really. Mostly thinking about you." His left hand was slowly stroking up and down Harry's back. Harry blushed before shifting away from Ron. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry, with his face looking down at the yellow carpet, said, "Ron, about what we did at school....I don't think that we should do it anymore."

Ron looked hurt and said, "W-Why?"

"Well, I like what we did, but....it feels wrong. I heard Draco Malfoy saying bad things about boys doing things with each other."

Ron let this sink in a moment before saying, "Come on, you're listening to Malfoy now? He's too thick to know anything." Harry smiled a little.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," Ron said shifting over next to Harry, "Screw what others say, we'll make it together." A miniscule tear slid down Harry's cheek. He looked at Ron and smiled. He then pushed Ron back onto the bed and kissed him.

He then pulled away and hurried downstairs saying, "Come on, let's see who else is up." Ron smirked and hurried after Harry.

That night at dinner, among all of the scattered conversations, Mr. Weasley said to Ron, "Ron, I need to talk to you alone after dinner. Harry can come too if he'd like." Ron gave Harry a look of confusion. Harry shrugged and they continued with their meal. Afterwards, Mr. Weasley had Harry and Ron meet him in his tiny home office, which was located next to the master bedroom. Harry and Ron were sitting in brittle wood chairs across from Mr. Weasley, whom was sitting in a poofy armchair that had several chunks missing.

"Now boys," Mr. Weasley began, looking very uncomfortable, "You two, erm...will be changing soon. Soon, you won't be boys anymore and will start looking at girls in different ways. So there are a few things you should know......"

About an hour later, Harry and Ron exited the office and trudged up the stairs, towards Ron's roon. They had dazed looks on their faces, still letting everything sink in. Two ginger haired heads poked out of a door they were passing. Fred and George popped out with looks of deep amusement on their faces.

"Now SOMEONE," Fred began.

"Looks like they just got the puberty and sex talk!", George concluded. Harry and Ron tried giving them looks of anger but couldn't help smiling a little. Fred and George ushered Harry and Ron into their room. They sat on the bed, while Fred and George looked down at them with amusement.

"Well lads, we got the same talk a few years ago. Needless to say our father isn't the best at explaining everything," Fred said.

"So we now offer to you, our service. When Charlie had confusion, he went to Bill. And when Percy was confused, he asked Charlie. Now Percy is a prude so he wouldn't tell us anything; we went to Charlie. So now it is our responsibility. Any confusion you have, we can clear up. So ask away!" George said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Then Ron spoke up," Well, I'm a bit confused on what he meant, that we get....hair?"

The twins kept those smiles on their faces. George then did something very unexpected . He began undressing. Harry and Ron looked on with amazement. Once George was in his boxers, Fred started pointing things out. "When people go through puberty, they grow hair in places other than their head, arms and legs. Boys tend to have even more hair, but the amount a person gets varies." He pointed to Georges arms and legs. "Here the hair usually get's darker in color and more is grown." George lifted his arms up and Fred pointed to his armpits. "Hair can grow under the arms." Fred took a few steps towards the younger boys. "Here you can see chest hair," Fred said, pointing to the very small ginger hairs pointing out. He pointed to below George's belly button. "Some boys also grow what is called a 'happy trail' below the belly button." Harry and Ron looked in awe.

George then pulled his boxers down, causing great gasps by the younger boys. Fred pointed at the red bush. "The most noticeable place is here, around the privates. This is called pubic hair." They younger boys were amazed at the hair and the size of George's tool.

"Will I get that hairy, and will my thingy become as big?" Ron asked.

George spoke up," Well, seeing as you are our brother, you probably will become as hairy, but your penis could become bigger or smaller than our's. Harry, since he isn't related might become hairier or less hairy. It all depends on what his father was like." The younger boys nodded.

Harry then said, "What is this, umm.....masturbation? And sperm?" The twin's smiles widened and Fred said," Well, masturbation is when you play with your prick until this white stuff, sperm, comes out. It feels really good. But you two probably won't be able to do it yet."

Very embarrassed, Ron said, "Could you erm......show us?" The twins nodded and George sat down on the floor. Fred sat in back of him and reached around, gripping George's quickly hardening tool. His manhood was also uncut, like the other's and was about 5". Fred stroked it up and down, slowly at first. He then began going very fast, as George started moaning. Suddenly, George stiffened and a white substance flew out.

Harry and Ron looked in amazement as George orgasmed. When he was done, he cleaned up with tissues and got dressed.

"Is there anything else?" George asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other before saying, "No, but if we do, could we come to you later?" The twins nodded, and the two, prepubescent boys left and headed once again, up to Ron's room.

Once in the safety of his room, Ron said,"That sure was something, wasn't it?" Harry just nodded. They stood in silence for a while before Ron said," So do you want to uh, get ready for bed?" Harry nodded.

They slipped into their pajamas and hopped into bed together.

Next Chapter coming soon....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like? I enjoyed writing it. Please RR!! Next chapter also takes place at the burrow.


	5. The Burrow Part 2

Author's Note: I apologize for me taking nearly a month off of writing. Thanks to everyone for their input. This chapter contains yaoi, some light lemon, mentions of twincest and my imagination.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just manipulate 'em.

Young Love: The Burrow (Part 2)

by Weasleyboy

Harry and Ron lay in bed together, staring at the ceiling, their faces basked in the moonlight coming through the open window. They were thinking about what they had just seen the twins do, and the information they had received. Harry was thinking about the changes he'd be going through. The thought of getting hair all over sounded uncomfortable to him. Ron was busy thinking about what the twins had done. He'd heard his brothers speaking of things like "jacking off" (usually in hushed voices) over the years, but thought it was something that he shouldn't speak of. It was well after midnight before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Ron woke up in a spooning position, behind Harry. He very quietly, as not to awaken him, stroked Harry's side in a very light motion. Harry stirred and turned his head toward Ron, slowly opening his eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Ron whispered. "You can go back to sleep." Harry shook his head and turned over so he and Ron were facing each other. He leaned in and kissed Ron on the lips. Ron accepted it and wrapped his arms around Harry. Not in a lustful way; more of a "good morning" kind of way. They didn't hear the footsteps outside the door until too late. Fred and George burst in with big grins, that quickly turned to looks of shock. Harry and Ron quickly pulled away from each other and Ron gave the twins an angry look.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing in here?" Ron snarled. The twins swiftly stepped in and shut the door behind themselves.

"Well I never would have guessed it," Fred began, " ickle Ronnykins is gay."

"With none other," George said,"than the great Harry Potter."

Harry sat up very nervously and said," Please don't tell your parents!"

Ron realized this too and said, "Please! She'll KILL us!" Fred and George chuckled.

"Don't worry boys, your secret is safe with us. Besides, we are what you would call, a couple," Fred stated. Harry and Ron let out sighs of relief before fully taking in what Fred had just said.

"You two?" Ron said, "A couple?" The twins nodded.

"That explains what you two did yesterday," Harry realized. The twins nodded again.

"We'll talk later, I'm starving and I believe that Fred is too," George said before they exited and shut the door. Harry and Ron looked at each other with looks of amusement and laughed quietly for a few minutes. After they had settled down, they got out of bed and started getting dressed. They slipped their clothes off. While Ron was going through his drawers, looking for clothes, Harry checked out his bare ass and grew hard.

"Harry, have you seen my-" Ron turned around and saw Harry with an obvious erection. Ron smirked, "Were you checking me out?" he asked.

"No, I AM checking you out," Harry responded. He then leaped forward, grabbed Ron, and pushed him onto the bed.

"Harry, come on, what if my mum walks in?" Ron tried to reason. Harry didn't listen and kissed Ron's neck, while grinding into him. Ron gave up trying to stop Harry and gave in to the feeling he was getting on his neck and down below. They went on like that for a few minutes before Harry came to a stop and shuddered. That good feeling happened again, as he collapsed into Ron. Ron, a moment later had the feeling and leaned back, stroking Harry's back lightly, enjoying the warmth on his body.

They lay like that for ten minutes. They then got up and dressed. Ron spanked Harry's bum before running down the stairs to the kitchen to have breakfast.

They sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley served them some sausages, toast and pancakes.

"What do you boys have planned for today?" Mrs. Weasley asked the boys, whom were busy sucking down their breakfasts.

"Re'll robabwy gho to duh cweering anf practish quiddch."

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Ron," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Sorry, Mum. We'll probably go to the clearing and practice quidditch," Ron said. Harry was excited and ate faster so they could get flying sooner.

After they had practiced flying around and passing apples to each other, Harry and Ron sat on the hill near the clearing and watched the sun set. They held each other's hand as the last ray of golden sun sunk below the horizon. Harry sat up and offered his hand to help Ron up. Ron took it, and pulled Harry onto him. They made out for a few minutes before the mosquitos started getting them. They ran for the burrow and had a delicious dinner with the rest of the Weasleys before playing a few games of gobstones with the twins.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is the last at the burrow. Please R+R!


	6. The Burrow Part 3

Author's Note: Here we go. This fiction contains yaoi, mentions of twincest, and lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, never have, and never will.

Young Love: The Burrow (Part 3)

by Weasleyboy

Harry's stay at the burrow was coming to an end. In less than a week, he, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley kids, would be at Hogwarts. Harry was dreading leaving the burrow. But on the brightside, he would be at Hogwarts, which was where he felt at home.

Harry, Ron and the twins were relaxing next to the fire, playing games like gobstones and exploding snap. Ron was the first to go to bed, leaving Harry, Fred and George by themselves. Something seemed odd to George, who asked Harry, "Harry, mate, is there something bugging you?"

Harry looked at George, choosing his words carefully. " Remember when you showed Ron and I what masturbation, " He paused to smile at the word, " what it is? Well, why do you do it? I mean, I know you said it felt good but, could you, uhh, describe it?"

Fred and George gave each other a look and Fred decided to explain. "Well, first it's like a build up of warm feelings. You kind of feel like you need to use the privy, but if you keep going, you get this wonderful warm sensation."

Harry nodded, "And, how do you two do it?"

George grinned and said, "With our hands. Like that time we showed you."

"That's it?" Harry said in surprise. The twins nodded. "Well, if you two excuse me, I have to...er... go to bed."

"And by 'go to bed' you mean, go bugger Ron," Fred mused. Harry blushed and hurried up to Ron's room.

He opened the door and slipped his clothing off. Ron was asleep, from what he could tell. He got in bed and leaned over Ron, making sure he was asleep. Once he was sure, Harry slowly pulled Ron's pajama bottoms down. He grabbed Ron's soft tool and stroked it with his finger until it had hardened to its full length. Harry gripped it in his fist as he remembered the twins doing. He started pulling up and down, careful not to do it too hard. Ron began stirring and Harry stroked faster and gripped a bit harder. Harry kissed Ron on the mouth as Ron opened his eyes. He started thrusting into Harry's hand. Harry cupped Ron's jewels in his free hand. Ron gave a final thrust and gasped.

Harry pushed Ron back and nibbled on his neck while Ron regained his breath. Once he had recovered, he grabbed Harry's package, flipped over, and began working on Harry. Harry was feeling warmth and thrust into Ron's hand. Ron played with Harry's bits. Harry was soon feeling that feeling he'd felt with Ron before. Warmth spread throughout his nether regions and he let out a pleasurable gasp before falling back and letting Ron kiss his neck.

There was a creak from the door and the boys looked in time to see the faces of Fred and George.

"Sorry lads, couldn't resist." They retreated and the two young lovers shrugged it off and cuddled until they fell asleep.

Author's Note: I know it was just a short lemon. Hope you all enjoyed, Lemme know what ya think. R+R! PLEASE! Next update in a little bit.


	7. Car Ride

Author's Note: Ok, second year, here we go. This chapter contains yaoi, lemon, and is more graphic than the others. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Miss Rowling's characters.

Young Love: Car Ride

by Weasleyboy

The morning of Harry and the Weasley children's departure was extremely frantic. Things were tripped over, other things went missing, people were stepped on and breakfast was eaten rapidly. While nearly everyone was outside, packing the old ford anglia, Harry was busy getting his last few things together. He had just placed Hedwig in her cage, when Fred and George came into the room and shut the door.

"Hey mates, what's up?" Harry greeted them. The twins lowered their voices just enough so no one'd be able to hear from the other side of the door.

"Well Harry," Fred began, "once we get to Hogwarts, we won't have much time to be alone and have private talks..."

"So until we can find a safe way to contact you and Ron about certain subjects," George continued, "we'd like to tell you about a technique you and Ron are sure to enjoy..."

"And be sure to surprise Ron, Harry," the twins finished a few minutes later. Harry nodded and they headed to the car.

At the station, everyone else was able to get through the barrier, but as luck would have it, Harry and Ron could not get through. 11 o'clock passed and they frantically thought of what they should do before Ron said, "The car."

Ten minutes later, they were soaring above the clouds in a flying car. Harry was ready to put is plan into action and took out the bag of toffees from the glove compartment, while Ron focused on the sky. The car was very hot and by the time he'd taken the toffees out, they were soft and nearly dripping. Harry took one and put it to Ron's mouth. Ron was about to take it when Harry "accidentally" dropped it onto Ron's lap. Harry immediately put his head down there and started to eat the toffee. Ron tried pushing him off.

"Come on Harry! You're going to make me crash the car." Ron said nervously.

"That's not the only thing I'm going to make you do" Harry thought. He continued eating the toffee off until there were small, sticky bits stuck to Ron's jeans. Harry started dragging his teeth across Ron's crotch in an attempt to get all of the toffee off. Ron started getting a hard on and was trying to push Harry off, who quietly resisted. Harry started licking the spot where Ron's hard on was pressing upward. Ron shifted uncomfortably, but didn't try pushing Harry away anymore. Harry paused and very sensually, pulled Ron's zipper down and unbuttoned his pants. He then pulled them down along with Ron's briefs, revealing his length.

Ron pressed a button marked auto-pilot and leaned back, preparing himself for whatever Harry was about to do. Harry stroked the length until it couldn't get any bigger. Very nervously, he then stuck his tongue out and touched the tip of Ron's prick. Ron gasped at this small contact and gripped tightly on the steering wheel, even though he didn't need to.

Harry slowly slid his mouth over the length, until his mouth was at the base. He started to gag a little and pulled away for a moment. He then started again slowly and made his way down without gagging. Ron sighed in pure bliss, resting his hands lightly in Harry's hair as Harry started bobbing up and down as the twins had told him. He took his right hand and cupped Ron's Weasley jewels in his hand and gently squeezed them. Ron was very close to his ultimate pleasure and Harry could some how feel it.

Ron very suddenly gripped at Harry's hair tightly and started thrusting into Harry's mouth. Harry tried not to gag and let Ron make love to his mouth. Ron reached the height of his pleasure with a final thrust, and stayed deep in Harry. Harry could feel the member pulsing before being withdrawn.

Ron layed back with a very satisfied sigh. "Harry, that was the most wonderful thing. Where did you learn that?"

Harry smiled and said, "Fred and George gave me a little chat before we left."

"Thank god for them," Ron said before pulling his pants back on. "Shall I return the favor?" He asked.

"Tonight, after the opening feast," Harry said. They lay relaxed for a short while before Ron sat up and took control of the car once more.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. R+R please! Tell me what you think.


	8. Back To School

Author's Note: Here's the next installment. This chapter contains yaoi, lemon and is more graphic than the last chapter.

Young Love: Back To School

by Weasleyboy

Harry and Ron had crashed into the Whomping Willow and were scolded by Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. They were then left to eat by themselves in McGonagall's office.

"Hey Harry," Ron said after finishing his fourth sandwich. Harry swallowed his last bit of sandwich and took a swig of pumpkin juice before saying,

"Yeah, Ron?"

"You still want me to return your favor from before?" Ron said in a normal tone. Harry went wide eyed.

"Ron, have you lost it? We're in McGonagall's OFFICE!" He said the last word in a squeak. Ron grinned.

"I know," He whispered slyly. Harry, smiled as he thought of this. It would be especially exciting to do this forbidden act in a place where they could be caught at any second.

"I'd love to, Ron. However, McGonagall probably has some sort of detecting spell on her office. The last thing we want is for a teacher to spy us doing this," Harry decided. Ron looked disappointed, but nodded in agreement and got up to go. The two of them got to their dorm after having some small talk with various people in the common room. Once they made it to their room, they jumped into Harry's bed, shut the hangings and muttered silencing spells.

Ron wasted no time, and started pulling Harry's shirt off. Harry let Ron do what he wanted, and relaxed as his neck was ravished by his lover. Ron yanked his pants and briefs off in one motion and began caressing Harry's tool. He gripped it and pulled up and down a few times before leaning in and touching the tip with his tongue. He decided he liked the taste and continued to caress the tip. He then started taking the shaft into his mouth. He got nearly all the way down before needing to withdraw for a few seconds. He went back down again and managed to get to the base of Harry's stick. He started humming which caused Harry to squirm in pleasure.

He pulled off suddenly, an idea had come to him. He very carefully tongue bathed Harry's jewels, which caused a new level of excitement in Harry. Ron went back to the normal bobbing up and down and eventually, Harry gasped and thrust into Ron's mouth as much as he could. He fell back and near immediately fell asleep. Ron pulled the blankets over Harry, gave him a kiss on the forehead and slipped out of the bed.

As he was about to hop into his own bed, he heard a familiar sound. He looked towards another four poster bed and saw the faint outline of a hand moving up and down in this person's nether regions. Ron snuck over, quiet as a mouse, and pulled a corner of the shades back to see Seamus Finnigan wanking. He stared in awe as Seamus shuddered and stopped his movements.

Ron snuck back and scribbled a note to Seamus: _Seamus, I saw you last night. Stay in the room when everyone leaves for breakfast. We'll talk then._

He folded up the note and placed it on Seamus' bedside table. He then hopped into his own bed, drew the curtains, and touched himself, thinking of the image he'd just seen.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Please R+R! Next chapter soon.


	9. Someone New

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update, I've been more busy than usual these past weeks. This chapter contains yaoi, and lemon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer (forgot one for last chapter, so this counts double): I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I just make em' do stuff.

Young Love: Someone New

by Weasleyboy

"Ron! Wake up, time for breakfast!" Ron opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend shaking him.

"I'm up, I'm up," said Ron as he sat up. Harry moved to go to the stairs.

"I'll meet you in the common room," he said heading down the stairs.

"Don't bother, I'm going to be a while. I'll meet you at breakfast," Ron called. He sat up and looked around. It seemed that everyone was gone. His eyes moved to Seamus's bed and saw that the hangings were closed. He stepped out of his bed and was about to put on some clothes when he decided to stay in his briefs. He slowly moved to Seamus's bed, took a breath, and pulled the curtain aside.

Seamus was there, in red pajamas, looking at Ron and holding Ron's note in his hand. He grinned and said, "I thought it might be you." Ron slid into bed and pulled the hangings closed.

"I saw you last night, and wondered if you'd ever thought about doing that with other guys." Ron said slyly.

Seamus grinned again and said, "Well, I have thought about it, but me mum says if I ever do it, I'll be in huge trouble."

Ron shifted an inch closer. "If your mum never found out, would you do it?" Seamus thought about this for a minute. "I reckon I would." Ron smiled and moved forward to touch Seamus's arm. Seamus smiled back and touched Ron's bare arm. Ron shivered at the touch.

They both got up on their knees and Ron grabbed for Seamus's shirt and pulled it off. He started kissing Seamus's neck. Seamus didn't know what to do and just let the feelings wash over him. Ron realized there wasn't much time so he pushed Seamus down roughly and yanked his pajama bottoms off. He was surprised by Seamus's length, which was an inch and ½ larger. Ron began stroking it and Seamus gasped from the foreign touch. Ron wanted this to be done fast and adventurously engulfed Seamus's prick into his mouth. Seamus nearly jumped from the unexpected pleasure. He soon reached his peak and fell back, gasping for lost breath.

"That was AMAZING," sighed Seamus. Ron nudged Seamus, whom pounced on Ron and yanked his briefs off. He immediately began bobbing up and down on Ron's length, before establishing a rhythm. Ron grasped the back of Seamus's head and did the thrusting himself. Seamus used his free hands and played with Ron's jewels and rubbed his thighs. Ron flipped them over and started pushing into Seamus's mouth with great power. Seamus was shocked but strangely aroused from being dominated. Soon, Ron gave a great final thrust and pulled away from Seamus.

"I'm sorry for being so rough, Seamus," Ron said. Seamus moved forward and gave Ron's arse a smack.

"I kinda liked it that way," Seamus whispered. They both showered together and got dressed before running to their first class of the day.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please R+R. More soon. Hopefully.


	10. An Unexpected Sight

Author's Note: Okay, I was going to wait for a week to write again, but since demand is high, I'll give you all another chapter. This chapter isn't nearly as graphic as those in the past (sorry for those of you fond of sex scenes): it contains lime and yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only the situation.

Young Love: An Unexpected Sight

by Weasleyboy

Ron was late to Double Herbology and Harry was worried. What could have taken him so long? Harry had waited in the great hall until the end of breakfast, and still Ron didn't show up. It was ten minutes into Herbology when Ron and Seamus burst through the greenhouse door and apologized to Professor Sprout. Harry hadn't even noticed Seamus was gone until he arrived, but then he remembered that Seamus had been absent from breakfast too. He thought it was a little peculiar that Ron and Seamus _happened_ to arrive at the same time. He'd have to ask Ron about it after class.

But Ron seemed to be avoiding him, because after Herbology, Ron strayed away from him and chatted with Seamus nonchalantly during the next classes.

During lunch, Harry sat with Hermione (whom was busy reading Voyages With Vampires) and waited for Ron to arrive. But he never did.

"Hermione," He said curiously, "did you notice that Ron has been avoiding me this morning?"

"Hmmmm," Hermione looked away from the book at him, "Oh, no, I didn't Harry."

"He's been with Seamus all morning," Harry said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, Harry! Ron's just made friends with Seamus. If you're so worried about it, why don't you go find Ron and ask him?" Hermione suggested before turning back to her reading. Harry finished his pumpkin juice and got up to look for Ron.

He went to the common room and found an interesting sight. On the floor and leading up the boy's staircase were what looked like robes and boy's clothing. Harry followed the trail to the second year dorm room. Seamus's four poster bed was the only one with its curtains closed and it seemed to be shaking very slightly. Harry walked up to it and stepped on some more clothing. He looked down and saw Ron's blue briefs. These were the ones he only wore for Harry.

Harry was nervous and got down low. He peeled aside a corner of the curtains and immediately, the sounds of the bed squeaking and a kissing sound became audible. His eyes widened. In front of him, were his supposed boyfriend and Seamus Finnigan, naked and grinding against each other. Harry put his hand to his mouth in order to stifle a gasp. He carefully let the curtain fall back and snuck out of the common room. Once out of the room, he broke into a run. He ran for the library with silent tears streaming from his eyes.

Author's Note: I know, kind of sad, but don't worry, this isn't the end. Please R+R! More in a little while.


	11. A Revenge of Sorts

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. I won't make this note too long and keep you from the reading. This chapter contains yaoi(slash) and revenge.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own anything from his world.

Young Love: A Revenge of Sorts

by Weasleyboy

When Harry burst through the library doors, Madame Pince gave him a dirty look, but he didn't notice. He was still horribly shocked at the sight he'd just witnessed. He sat at a table in the corner farthest away from the door. He sat with his head in his hands, sobbing softly. 'How could Ron have done this to him?'

Once his crying was over, he sat quietly, trying to think of something to do. The sound of heavy breathing met his ears and Harry looked around. On the opposite side of the book shelf nearest him, came a heavy breathing sound. Harry got up and peeked around the corner. There was Neville Longbottom, reading a book. Harry stood there and studied Neville. He was kind of cute. Round face and kind of pudgy, but still cute. Harry made his presence known by clearing his throat.

Neville frantically closed the book he was reading before looking around wide eyed. His eyes fell upon Harry and he said in a whisper, "Oh, hello Harry. What are you doing here?"

Harry took a step forward. "I was just- Neville, what are you reading?" Harry noticed the cover of Neville's book which read All You Need To Know About Sex. Neville tried covering the book, but it was too late.

"I was just er...doing an assignment for class," Neville said unconvincingly.

Harry smirked, "We have the same classes, Neville. And I don't remember an assignment about sex."

Neville smiled and said, "You've caught me. Please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't... if you do something for me," Said Harry slyly.

"Anything," Said Neville desperately. Harry whispered something into his ear and Neville looked unsure. "I don't know about that Harry," He said.

"You said you'd do anything," Harry said before taking Neville's hand and pulling him toward the forbidden section. Harry waved his wand at the section and pulled Neville in with him. Harry then cast a silencing charm on the shelves around them.

Harry pushed Neville to sit on the table in front of the book shelf. He started kissing Neville gently. Neville didn't know what to do, and let Harry have his way with him. Harry slipped Neville's robes off and then unzipped his pants. Harry pulled them and Neville's briefs down in one grab. Neville's length was the same as Harry's and stuck straight out. Harry grabbed it and started stroking it. He then took it into his mouth, causing Neville to gasp and place his hands on Harry's head. He started moving Harry's head back and forth. Harry grabbed at his balls and played with them carefully. Neville was breathing heavy and soon started thrusting wildly into Harry. Harry liked Neville's taste a lot. Neville suddenly gave a final thrust and Harry pulled off.

"How'd you like that?" Harry asked. Neville gave a sigh of content. Harry pulled down his own pants and Neville got down on his knees. Harry stuck his pole into Neville's mouth and started thrusting roughly. Neville gagged several times, but Harry didn't care, he needed this, he needed to get back at Ron. This was his revenge of sorts. He felt his climax coming and held Neville on him until he was done.

"I think this is the beginning of something big, eh Neville?" Neville nodded as Harry started making out with him. 'I wonder how Ron will feel,' Harry thought as he began grinding against Neville.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Please R+R. I'll try to update sooner this time.


	12. Let the Games Begin

Author's Note: Sorry for taking forever again. I was busy w/ the end of school and other stuff. I leave for camp in a few days and I'll be there for three weeks. If I get enough responses to this, I'll write a chapter A.S.A.P. when I return. This chapter contains yaoi(slash).

Young Love: Let the Games Begin

by Weasleyboy

Ron and Hermione sat at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was reading a text book between eating her sausages. Ron was chatting with Seamus about the Irish quidditch team. Seamus got up to leave. Ron winked at him and continued to eat his breakfast. He paused to take a swig of pumpkin juice and noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen. When he expressed this to Hermione, she replied, "Maybe he's in the shower or something," and went back to reading. Just a moment after Ron had finished his breakfast, Harry walked into the Great Hall with Neville. Ron smiled and waved to them. Harry seemed to not see him and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Harry seems to be ignoring me, don't you think?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"Well, seeing as you were doing the same thing to him the other day-"

"When did I do that?" Ron cut her off.

"Don't interrupt me, Ronald. Just the other day, you were all buddy-buddy with Seamus Finnigan. And it wasn't just that day either. Ever since then, you've been hanging out with Seamus."

"I...but...he..." Ron stammered.

"You have no excuse, Ron. Maybe you deserve a taste of your own medicine," this seemed to be Hermione's last word as she disappeared behind her book once more. Ron looked dumbstruck.

All throughout the day, Ron noticed that Harry didn't make a single attempt to talk to him. He sat with Neville during all of their classes. Whenever Ron pointed this out to Hermione, she told him to talk to Harry.

"And how am I supposed to do that when he's IGNORING ME?" Ron snapped at her."

That night in the common room, after Ron's somewhat feeble attempts to catch Harry's eye, Seamus joined him in a game of wizard's chess. Harry and Neville were chatting in the corner.

"Ron, mate,"Seamus began, "you look a bit preoccupied." Ron, who had been staring at the two people in the corner, looked first at Seamus, then down at his knight being dragged away by the opposing queen.

"S'nothing," he muttered. Seamus nodded, understanding that Ron didn't want to talk now.

Harry and Neville stood up and said goodnight to Hermione before heading to the spiral staircase. Ron eyed them until they disappeared up the stairs. He quickly check-mated Seamus and said goodnight to everyone before sneaking up the spiral steps. He opened the door to the dorm to see Harry and Neville kissing. He stood there staring at the pair, his mouth open in surprise. The pattering of feet came up the steps and a gasp sounded behind Ron. The kissing couple broke apart and turned to see Ron with his mouth open and Seamus behind him, looking slightly surprised.

Neville giggled, "Sorry mates," before being pulled by Harry onto his bed and closing the hangings. Ron immediately grabbed Seamus and pushed him onto his own bed. He shut the door and jumped onto Seamus. He kissed him deeply, pulling his shirt and pants off with unbelievable speed. A wet sound came from Neville's bed and Ron pulled the rest of his and Seamus's clothing off. He straddled Seamus's chest and pushed his tool into his mouth. Seamus was wide eyed with surprise and confusion, but licked the flesh in his mouth with haste. Ron was competing with Harry and was determined to climax first. He pumped in and out of the hot mouth while fondling Seamus's privates behind him. A moan resounded from Neville's bed followed by a gasp. Ron pushed into Seamus's mouth as fast as he could and he climaxed, letting out an even greater moan. Seamus grunted as he climaxed from Ron's handy work.

Footsteps came from the stairs. Harry burst out of Neville's bed, lunging into his own while pulling on his shirt. Ron jumped onto his own bed and got beneath the covers. Harry had just closed his hangings when Dean Thomas entered the room. He looked from Harry's bed, to Neville's bed, to Ron under his covers and at Seamus, whom had failed to put on his clothing.

"Seamus," Dean smirked, "why are you naked?"

Seamus moved uncomfortably and covered his privates with the nearest article of clothing.

"And why do you have Ron's clothes?" Dean observed. Ron looked at the shirt in Seamus's hands and sure enough, it was his own. The three of them looked back and forth, staring from one to the other.

"We were uhhh..." Ron said, "playing strip exploding snap." Dean looked at him confused.

"Isn't that dangerous? And where are the cards?" Dean inquired. Seamus had that one.

"We didn't want to be caught and cleaned up, but couldn't put our clothes back on before you came up." Dean still eyed them suspiciously.

"Okay, mates, I'll leave you alone for now, but I want answers later." He changed into pajamas and closed the hangings on his bed. Ron gave Seamus an elated look and went to Seamus's bed. He grabbed his clothing, kissed Seamus quietly and jumped into his own bed, before falling to sleep. Seamus sighed and closed his hangings too.

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this one. I really liked writing this chapter. More in three weeks. Please R+R!


	13. Rearrangement

Author's Note: Okay, here it is. Thirteen isn't always an unlucky number. This chapter contains no sex (sorry), just some relationship stuff between young boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Young Love: Rearrangement

by Weasleyboy

Ron woke up the following morning to sunlight shining in his eyes. He'd forgotten to close the hangings around his bed. He sat up and moved away from the blinding light. Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked around the room and saw that he was the last in the room. He had a brief worry that he was missing class before realizing it was a Saturday. He took a quick shower and got dressed before heading to the common room. Last night was bad, he knew it. He wished he hadn't reacted that way to Harry and Neville. After all, hadn't he done the same thing to Harry?

He found the common room deserted except for a certain Irishman reading a Quidditch periodical in one of the poofy armchairs. Upon Ron's entrance, Seamus looked up and smiled at the redhead.

"Good morning," Seamus said pulling Ron into his lap.

"About last night-," Ron began.

"It was wonderful, if not a bit awkward," Seamus interrupted. Ron shifted uncomfortably in Seamus's lap.

"Well, you see..." Ron began, "before these past two weeks, which I assure you were amazing, Harry and I were kind of going out. And I'm afraid that you and I are jeopardizing that original relationship." Seamus stared at him, looking perplexed, and slightly hurt. "I'm sorry Seamus," Ron said getting out of the Irishman's lap, " but I don't think we should continue to see each other."

A single tear fell down the side of Seamus's face. Ron made a move to comfort him, but Seamus stood up and ran up the spiral steps to the dorms without a backwards glance. Ron flinched as he heard the door slam. He sat there, thinking for a few moments before exiting through the portrait of the fat lady. 'That could have gone worse, I suppose' He thought.

Ron entered the great hall to see only a few students eating a late breakfast. He spotted Harry having what looked like an argument, with Neville. As he got closer, he heard Neville shouting.

"Well fine, Harry! If you want to ruin our friendship, then this is a great way of going about it!" He sat up and stormed out the great hall, with tears streaking from his eyes. Harry looked worried as Ron approached him.

"Harry," he looked up at Ron, "we need to talk." Harry nodded and Ron sat down next to him.

"I am so sorry for being a great big prat and not telling you about Seamus. I still like you a lot, I was just curious and I'd really like for us to get back together if you'll allow it." Ron said all this in one great breath.

"I'd like to get back together too, just as long as you can forgive me for getting together with Neville for revenge. And we need to be honest with each other," Harry looked at Ron, tears welling up in his eyes. Ron smiled, leaned forward and gave Harry a loving hug. Harry hugged him back and gave a sigh of relief.

The following day's weather was thundering and pouring in sheets. Most of the Gryffindoors were hanging out in the coziness of the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch and looking into the fire. Harry spotted Seamus climbing in through the portrait hole and nudged Ron. Ron looked over, stood up, and approached Seamus.

"Look, Seamus, about yesterday-," Ron was cut off.

"I understand mate, I don't want to get in the way of what may be true love." Ron looked relieved. "Besides, I think I've found someone for myself," Seamus smiled. Ron looked questioningly at Seamus. Seamus pointed in the corner at Neville, whom was talking to Harry. Ron knew he was apologizing for yesterday.

"You and Neville?" Seamus nodded. "What are the odds of that?" Ron said bemused. Harry walked up to Ron and Seamus.

"Hello Seamus," Harry acknowledged the Irishman. Seamus nodded in a friendly manner and walked over to Neville. Harry and Ron watched as the two discreetly kissed and sat in an armchair together. Harry and Ron took the opposing armchair. Both couples snuggled together next to the fire and knew that for the moment, things were perfect.

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R+R.


	14. The P Word

Author's Note: Sorry I've taken so long. I'm currently in a theatrical production at my school and it's taken most of my time away. And I've suffered from mild writer's block. This chapter contains yaoi (slash) and the dreaded "P" word. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, plain and simple.

Young Love: The "P" Word

by Weasleyboy

"I can't do this anymore! How about you, mate?" Ron Weasley threw down the parchment he had been working on and turned towards the boy who lived.

"Yeah, we can finish this tomorrow. I'm tired anyway," Harry yawned. He, Ron and Hermione had been doing a tedious essay for potions.

"G'night Hermione," Ron yawned too. Hermione gave a quick nod and continued to work intently on her nearly completed essay. Harry and Ron headed over to Seamus and Neville, whom were cuddling up together on the couch in front of the fire. "Night boys," Ron said cheerfully. Neville and Seamus smiled at them and curled together even more. Ron and Harry smirked as they went up to the dorm rooms.

"Seamus and Neville are really into each other," Harry stated while opening the door to the dorms. He headed over to his bed and changed into his pajamas.

"Yeah, I guess our whole fight thing did something good eh?" Ron replied while hopping into his pajama bottoms. Harry nodded and jumped into bed. Ron jumped on top of him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Harry flicked his want at the curtains to close them and put a silencing charm on them. He put his wand down next to him and started making out with Ron. Ron started grinding into Harry. He pulled his own shirt off before grabbing Harry's and doing the same. He nibbled on Harry's neck and left a violent red mark. He moved down to Harry's nipples and bit them roughly. Harry gasped at the painful pleasure. He grasped at Ron's hair and pushed his head further down. Ron felt Harry's erection pushing against the thick fabric and stroked it lightly. Harry sighed pleasurably and allowed Ron to continue with his actions. Ron pulled the front of the pajamas down and licked the tip of the rod. Harry's length had grown ½ an inch - to Ron's pleasure. He swirled his tongue around the tip a bit before going down all the way. Harry held Ron's head down on him.

Just then, Harry heard a fluttering noise from outside the curtains. He nudged Ron, who pulled off and looked towards the noise. Harry slowly opened the curtains and a white piece of paper shaped like a butterfly, floated into the bed and landed on Ron's nose. Harry shut the hangings and grabbed the butterfly which unrolled into a small piece of paper. On it was a moving illustration of two naked boys sucking each other's pricks at the same time. Below it read: 'Hope you two have fun with this one! Love, Fred and George.'

Ron took the paper from Harry and looked at the moving picture. He never knew that the both of them could do it at the same time. They looked at each other and silently agreed. Harry took his bottoms completely off and Ron took his bottoms off as well. Ron's length had grown too and was now 4".

The two boys lay opposite each other, with the other's privates in front of them. Ron started off by taking Harry's prick in his mouth all the way. Harry followed and licked the tip of Ron's. He then took it all into his mouth. Both boys went up and down on each other. Ron grabbed Harry's arse, pulling it closer to him. Harry played with Ron's jewels which had also gotten bigger recently. Harry was feeling the familiar tingle in his nether regions and started thrusting hard into Ron's mouth. He let out one final thrust and gasped on Ron's cock. Ron pulled off and let Harry finish his work. Harry let his teeth graze Ron's sensitive flesh. Ron gasped and thrust himself into Harry. He felt an incredible sensation and pushed into Harry with all his might. Ron's prick pulsed and shot out something that tasted weird into Harry's mouth. Harry was held on to until Ron finished, before getting up and spitting the stuff out. It was white and sticky and tasted awful to Harry. After the initial shock, Harry wiped his mouth and looked at the embarrassed Ron.

"I'm sorry Harry...that's the first time it's happened," Ron whispered. Harry put his arm on Ron's leg.

"It's okay, it's not your fault...I guess you're going through...puberty," Harry said the last word very quietly. Ron nodded sadly and looked like Christmas had been cancelled. Then his eyes lit up.

"Harry, do you know what this means? This is what my dad and Fred and George were talking about! Puberty...we're growing up," He said all of this excitedly before getting a sad look on his face once again. "Oh Harry," Ron moaned, "how am I going to deal with this? This is terrible!"

Harry leaned in and kissed him. Ron could taste the white stuff. "Relax, Ron," Harry said soothingly, "the world hasn't ended, no one has died...this is just...how things are supposed to be." Ron looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

There was an awkward silence. "Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"You want to do it again?"

"You mean it?" Ron said, unsure.

"Definitely," Harry said excitedly. They proceeded to make out and explore Ron's new development all through the night.

Author's Note: Ok, it's been written finally. I should be updating in the beginning of December. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R+R!


	15. Changes

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not putting up another chapter when I said I was going to. But I feel really inspired and motivated to write again, so here you go. This chapter contains yaoi(slash) and more of the "P" word. Enjoy!

Young Love: Changes

by Weasleyboy

The month of December was halfway through and the environment outside of Hogwarts castle reflected this. Snow fell quietly to the grounds below. The black lake was covered in a thick layer of ice and students were just heading indoors after playing in the snow. Harry and Ron trudged into the castle and made their way to the common room to warm up after an epic snowball fight with Fred and George. The young boys were shivering as they shuffled into the common room.

"You two should get out of those clothes or you'll end up with a cold," Hermione said when she saw the two wet boys enter the cozy room. They nodded and climbed the staircase to their dorms. After making sure no one else was in the room, Ron shucked off his clothes and stood next to the heater in the center of the room. Harry locked the door before joining Ron in his natural state. He hung his clothes above the heater to dry and bumped against Ron's leg. Ron shivered from the touch.

"I can think of another way to warm up," Harry said mischievously. Ron's eyes quickly shifted from the heater to Harry. Without a word, he pulled Harry to him and kissed him passionately. He began to grow hard and rubbed himself lightly against Harry's stomach. Harry felt Ron's erection pressing against him and smiled, breaking away from the kiss. He kissed a trail down Ron's body until he got to the prize.

Ron had grown even more recently and was now a total of five inches. He had also begun growing ginger colored hairs above his prick. Harry liked to stroke the hair while he sucked Ron. Ron's family jewels had also grown a dusting of ginger hair.

Harry licked the tip over and over, teasing Ron before taking most of it into his mouth. Ron rested his hands on Harry's head and gently stroked the jet black hair. Harry moved back and forth, pausing every once in a while to swirl his tongue around the head. Soon Ron was pumping into Harry's mouth harder and faster. Harry palmed Ron's jewels just as Ron gave a final thrust into his mouth. He came into Harry's mouth a few times before pulling out. Harry was getting used to the taste and forced it down his throat. He stood up and kissed Ron.

Ron picked up the shorter boy and laid him down on his four poster bed. He kissed down Harry's body, paying special attention to the nipples, making the boy moan in pleasure. He reached the boy's prick and began stroking the length. It had grown to be four inches and Harry had a tiny amount of black pubic hair above his prick. Ron thought it was cute and loved to tease Harry about it.

The redhead placed his moth over the younger boy's length. He went fast and swirled his tongue all over it. He stroked the boy's thighs and jewels. Harry felt an incredible warmth and thrust into Ron's mouth. A small amount of fluid trickled into Ron's mouth. Ron pulled off and swallowed the liquid without much difficulty. He thought it didn't taste too bad. Harry panted as the feelings subsided. Ron smiled at him.

"Congratulations!" Ron said, "You've begun puberty too!" Harry smiled and hugged Ron. Their moment was short lived, however. There was a bang on the door.

"Hey, why is the door locked?", Someone shouted from the other side of the door. The boys threw some clothes on before opening the door. There stood Seamus and Neville. They smiled knowingly.

"Been warming up?" Seamus smirked. Harry winked at the two boys as he and Ron headed to the common room.

"Ron, what do you think of including Neville and Seamus in our activities?" Harry suggested to Ron. Ron thought this over.

"Let's see what Fred and George have to say," Ron said, spotting the mischievous redheads in the corner.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short, but the next installment is sure to be exciting. I won't give an exact date for the next chapter. If I feel really motivated, I may write it this week. Please R+R! Thanks for reading!


	16. Two Wise Men

Author's Note: Ok, I admit it's been far too long since I updated. Here's the long awaited chapter! This chapter contains yaoi (slash), hints of twincest and language. Enjoy!

Young Love: Two Wise Men

by Weasleyboy

Harry and Ron headed over to where Fred and George were sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. The twin red-heads were leaning close together and looked to be discussing something that was on a piece of paper in front of them. Harry and Ron looked at the paper and saw several mathematical equations, all of which added up an amount of galleons, sickles and knuts.

"Hey Fred! George!" Ron said from a few feet away. George grabbed the paper and shoved it into his pocket and turned around with Fred to look at whom was addressing them. A look of relief spread across their faces and they relaxed, waving the two second-years towards them.

"What can we do for you two boys?" Fred inquired. Harry and Ron looked around to make sure no one else was listening. Hermione was reading a book in one of the poofy red armchairs next to the fire place. Two fifth years sat at a table playing exploding snap while a small group of third years watched the game. No one payed attention to the four boys in the corner.

"I shot for my first time just now!" Harry whispered excitedly.

"I think 'shot' is a bit of an exaggeration," Ron interjected, "It was more liked a dribble." Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at the twins, waiting for them to say something, anything. Fred and George looked at each other.

"Congratulations mate!" George said, patting Harry on the back. "Would you two like to try something different?"

Harry and Ron became very excited at the prospect of something new. The twins smiled and stood up. "Follow us," George whispered.

The twins lead the boys across the room to the boy's dormitory stairs. They climbed the stair case and started passing the first-year dorms. As they passed their own dorms, loud moaning could be heard from inside.

"Neville and Seamus must be having a good time," Ron whispered to Harry as they climbed farther until they go to the fourth year dorm. Fred and George entered and went straight to their beds while Harry and Ron stood outside the door, looking awkward.

"What are you two doing? Come in!" Said Fred. Harry and Ron walked to the bed where the twins were sitting. George had pulled out a book from under his pillow and opened to a page that had been bookmarked. On it was the description of a spell neither of the second years had ever heard of. "Have you two heard of anal sex?" Fred asked the two boys. They both shook their heads. "Anal sex is when one wizard puts his prick in the arse of a witch or another wizard." Harry and Ron grimaced when they heard this.

"That sounds gross and painful," Harry said.

"It really isn't all that bad!" George said. "Fred and I do it all the time!" Harry and Ron were surprised by this.

"You two?" Ron asked. They nodded.

"Just think of it as bringing your relationship to the next level." George said.

"So how does it work exactly?" Harry asked, looking at the book. Fred smiled.

"Well, you have to use some sort of lubricant in order to make it less painful for the receiver. That's what this spell is for. Point your want at the desired area and repeat the spell that is written on the page and you will be ready."

"I dunno, sounds a bit unpleasant," Ron said, shifting uncomfortably.

"We assure you, it is one of the best things you'll ever experience," George said reassuringly.

"Oh, alright. I'll give it a go," Ron gave in. Harry smiled and thanked Ron silently.

"Here, you can borrow the book," George said, handing the book to Harry. "You might find some other interesting things in there as well. Feel free to thumb through it." Harry and Ron thanked the twins and got up to leave. "Oh, one more thing!" George said hurriedly. "Whoever does the buggering needs to be gentle. Just communicate with each other and you'll have a great time."

Harry and Ron were all alone. They had told Neville and Seamus of what they planned to do and the boys agreed to stay in the common room and make sure Dean didn't go upstairs either. Harry lay on his bed in just his briefs, waiting for Ron to get out of the shower. He heard the water stop and the sounds of wet footsteps. Ron appeared in the doorway of the bathroom soon after. He was in just a towel, his hair messy because of the lack of combing. Ron stood at the foot of the bed and looked at Harry, wondering what to do next. Harry stood up and closed the gap between him and Ron. Ron leaned his head down and lightly brushed his lips with Harry's. The shorter boy ran his hand down the back of the red-head. His hands rested on the toweled arse of his best friend. He suddenly yanked off the towel and pushed the boy onto the bed.

Ron looked at Harry, surprised at how aggressive Harry was being. Harry took off his briefs as Ron watched and his excitement became evident. Harry got onto the bed and crawled sensually over Ron. He pressed his lips against the red-head and sat down on his stomach. The smaller boy's prick rested on the larger boy's belly as they made out.

Harry pulled off and sat up, looking down at Ron. They shared a look of desire as Ron slid his hands up and down Harry's sides.

"Do you want to do it first or should I do you?" Harry questioned Ron. Ron thought this over.

"You're smaller, so it wouldn't hurt me as much, but I wouldn't mind doing you. Either way." Ron said nervously.

"I think you should get to do me because you were able to come before I could," Harry said. Ron nodded as Harry leaned down to kiss his lips again. Ron pulled the book out from under the pillow and flipped to the page that was book-marked. He suddenly felt a hot warmth on his cock as Harry took him in his mouth. Ron became distracted by the waves of pleasure going through him and let Harry continue his work on him as he figured out how to perform the spell. Harry pulled off of Ron and laid down on his stomach. Ron flicked the wand at Harry's arse and muttered the spell. Harry suddenly felt a weird and cool sensation in a place he never thought he'd so nice. Ron then used the spell on his prick and nearly dropped his wand from the sensation. He carefully placed his wand on the bedside table and placed himself between Harry's legs.

"You ready, mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded silently giving Ron the go ahead. Ron held his prick and slowly pushed his prick into Harry. He met resistance and pressed harder. Harry felt a nudge in his arse and tried to relax. Ron counted to three, then pushed in as hard as possible. His prick sank into Harry who immediately gasped in pain and contracted his muscles. Ron stayed very still and enjoyed the incredibly warm sensations. "Are you okay," Ron asked the smaller boy. Harry nodded silently again and moved his hips against Ron. It still hurt him but he thought it would end soon.

Ron pushed into Harry again and again for several minutes. The feeling was incredible and was quickly bringing him to the edge. He suddenly grasped Harry's hips, digging his nails into the soft skin as he felt wave after wave of intense warmth spread through his body. He shot into Harry and collapsed onto the smaller boy, both of them covered in sweat. Ron was panting as he pulled out of Harry and sat up. He muttered a cleansing spell at Harry and cleaned up. Harry was still evidently excited and Ron leaned down and took Harry into his mouth. Harry held onto Ron's head as he bobbed up and down. He finally held Ron onto him as he felt something leave his body. Ron swallowed and looked at Harry, questions filling his head.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked the boy who lived. Harry smiled at him.

"We need to take a shower."

"Definitely." The two boys hugged and kiss each other before heading into the bathroom, holding each other's hands.

Author's Note: I hope that ties you all over for a while. I won't be at home in the next five weeks, so you'll have to wait a while. I'm really sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please R+R! Thanks for reading!


End file.
